Dawn of Destiny
Dawn of Destiny (運命の息吹 Unmei no ibuki) is Chapter 1 of Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade. The Chapter begins with the explanation of where the story takes place and with the background information cited at the beginning of the game. It then speaks of Roy, the game's protagonist, returning to Pherae, and that's where the story begins. Before the battle, a group of bandits converge on Castle Pherae. They intend to take advantage of the absence of most of Pherae's military, who were off involved in the growing conflict with the country of Bern. The Bandits from Bolm Mountain plan to raid the Castle, but before attacking it decide on raiding the nearby villages first. As they do this, Roy and company approach from the south-west, and Lance rides out from Castle Pherae to inform them of the current situation. After informing Roy's group of the attacking bandits, the chapter's battle ensues. Script See: Dawn of Destiny/Script Terrain The battle in Chapter 1: Dawn Of Destiny takes place in the grounds surrounding Castle Pherae and the nearby villages. In the mid-left of the map, above the player's deployment area, is a large lake that prevents movement straight northward towards the Castle. However, the lake also prevents the quick advance of the bandits on the position of Roy's group. The lake is effectively impassible, as neither side has any units capable of traversing water terrain. Two villages exist on the map, although the village to the north near Castle Pherae is destroyed before the battle in order to demonstrate bandits' ability to reduce villages to simple ruins. The second village however, lays in the south-east corner of the map and is easily accessible within two or three turns. If the player visits the village, they will receive 5000 gold to spend later. Also to the south-west area is a small collection of three houses. These houses will only give the player a few pieces of advice, but if a character attacks or is attacked while standing on a house-space, they will receive a small terrain bonus. As far as other pieces of terrain, there is the ruins of the village that was in the north near castle Pherae. Also, there are a few forested spots across the map which will add a bonus to any unit standing on them while they attack or defend. Also, a few mountains lay across the northern area of the map along with a few peaks, although they will likely never come into play. Initial Enemy *10 Fighters L1 w/ Iron Axe *2 Archers L1 w/ Iron Bow *1 Brigand L1 w/ Iron Axe *Damas: Fighter L5 w/ Steel Axe Strategy For those whose only experience with Fire Emblem is the versions released worldwide, this level and the rest of the game, will prove to be a challenge. For starters, you will be rushed by a group of Axe fighters and will have to advance slowly because of them. Secondly, and most important, the boss character can still land a hit even at 40-something accuracy, as can other enemy units/bosses in the game. To wade through the ocean of brutes at the beginning of the level, the player can create a blockade using the bottom of the lake and the small cliff-face near the player's deployment area. It would also be a good idea not to use Marcus if possible in the battle, and others that follow. Being a pre-promoted Paladin, Marcus will greedily absorb experience points that would be better spent on un-promoted units. This should be applied to the rest of the pre-promoted units you will acquire, since un-promoted units will end up having better stats than pre-promoted units of their type anyway, making much better use of the experience. Marcus, however, can make himself useful by visiting the south-eastern village while the others battle the bandits. One can also trade his Iron Sword to Roy so as to not waste his starting Rapier. Most of the battle, however, can be easily won simply by slowly advancing forward, crushing any resistance that meets the frontline. Wolt, being a ranged attacker, will be useful in doing easy damage to enemy units. As for the boss, Wolt can easily pick slowly at his Hit Points while gaining some nice experience points, as the Boss will not move from the Castle Gate. **However, for Hard Mode, it will be recommended to not use Archers/Nomads, since they have quite a few disadvantages and is much harder than Normal Mode, which is already difficult for novices. The first disadvantage is that there are many enemy units who use Hand Axes and Javelins, which means they can be counterattacked and limits their usefulness. (Don't you want to attack without fear of counterattack? You need every advantage you can get...) Second, those units with Hand Axes and Javelins can attack from 1 or 2 spaces away, something Archers/Nomads can't do. Third, Magic users can attack from 1 to 2 spaces away as well and fourth, the Archers/Nomads aren't known for having the highest Resistance. Fifth, enemy units can have average defense, across the board, and since Archers/Nomads attack using Physical means, well, the attack will be subtracted from the defense. Sixth, there are not that many Ballistae, which would make them more useful and seventh, they are always manned and you will probably not be able to get to them with all the arrows intact. Therefore, limit your use of them to give the experience points to everyone else!** Trivia *The village that is destroyed before the chapter begins holds 5,000g, but it is not possible to visit it without hacking. *The Units that the Player starts out with, are similar to those of Marth Embarks. The only difference in the Unit pool is the lack of a Pegasus Knight like Caeda. Category:The Binding Blade chapters